Ape Atoll
Ape Atoll is een eiland in Zuid-Gielinor. Het is bewoond door apen, onder leiding van King Awowogei. De hoofdstad, en tevens de enige stad, is Marim. Het is alleen toegankelijk voor mensen die Monkey Madness hebben voltooid. Spelers die niet de vorm van een aap aannemen, met gebruik van een greegree, zullen uitvinden dat alle NPC's agressief zullen zijn, wat het combat van de speler ook is. Let ook op, dat veel monsters érg hoog kunnen hitten, en giftig zijn. Je kan ook naar Ape Atoll teleporteren, met het normale spellbook, via de spreuk Teleport to Ape Atoll, die je kan gebruiken na Freeing King Awowogei in Recipe for Disaster. De enige weg (op de teleport na) om er heen te gaan is via Daero (na en onder Monkey Madness). Spelers die terug willen naar Ape Atoll na de quest, moeten eerst Daero's training voltooien. Het was onmogelijk voor pures om terug te gaan naar het eiland zonder de experience te krijgen. maar nu is er een optie bij Daero erbij gekomen waardoor je terug kan gaan naar Ape Atoll zonder de XP te krijgen van de quest. Dit kan handig zijn om Adamant gloves te halen op 1 defence pures. Het Eiland en zijn mogelijkheden Gevangenis Spelers worden in de gevangenis gegooit wegens dat moet voor de quest Monkey Madness. Spelers moeten de twee bewakers - Trefaji en Aberab - omzeilen, wat er ook gebeurt. Wanneer ze niet omzeild worden, zullen spelers terug in de cel gegooit worden. Ook als je tégen het tralies aan staat, zal je naar achter geslagen worden. In de cel wonen ook de drie luie gnomes Lumo, Bunkdo en Carado. In de hoek van de gevangenis is een kleine kamer waar spelers zich kunnen verstoppen voor de bewakers, maar er is wel ene kleine lvl 1 spider, die je kan poisonen (als hij je aanvalt heb je automatisch poison). Je kan ontsnappen door op de deur te klikken, en de keuze Pick Lock (geen picklocks nodig). Je kan ontsnappen als de bewakers hun dienst ruilen. Ze blijven de zelfde patrouille lopen. Ze lopen 3 keer op en neer tot ze wisselen van patrouille. De Tempel Ook wel bekend als de De Tempel van Marimbo. Het ligt in het noordoosten van de stad. Het is een goede en populaire plek om te trainen, omdat er twee altaars binnen zijn. Je kan dan de hele tijd Protect from Melee gebruiken, en niet gehit worden door de Monkey Guards en wel veel experience krijgen. Monkey Guards slaan op hun borst voor levens terug te krijgen, wat de tempel handig maakt voor veel trainen. Boven, dichtbij het 2e altaar is Hafuba en in de noordwestelijke hoek zijn drie apen: Iwazaru, Kikazaru en Mizaru, die een onderdeel zijn in de Recipe for Disaster Freeing Awowogei subquest. De Winkels Er zijn verschillende winkels, vooral op het plein. Van sommige kan je stelen met de Thieving Skill. Er is ook een general store. Deze winkels zijn er: *Daga's Scimitar Smithy - Een van de twee plaatsen waar je de Dragon Scimitar kan krijgen, de andere kan je krijgen als extreem rare drop van Cockroach Soldiers. *Tutab's Magical Market *Hamab's Crafting Emporium *Solihib's Food Stall *Ifaba's General Store De Agility Course Deze agilitykoers is de beste training voor spelers met hoge Agility (70-75 aangeraden om te beginnen), en daarna kan je beter de Dorgesh-Kaan Agility Course gebruiken (90+ aangeraden). Voora lagere levels maak je te veel kans op vallen, en dat maakt goed trainen onmogelijk. Je moet een ninja greegree gebruiken om de koers te kunnen doen. Speciale Bomen Ape Atoll heeft een redelijk aantal speciale en goede bomen. Net buiten de poort zijn mahogany trees. Ook, op het zuid-oostelijke deel van het eiland zijn drie teak trees. De Mahogany boom is redeijk dichtbij de Ape Atoll teleport. De Teak bomen zijn niet op een goede plek, maar met redelijke tactieken werkt het wel snel. Maar, de teak bomen zijn erg handig voor woodcutting experience, als de spelers Woodcutting level boven 90 is. Veel spelers trainen hier naar level 99 door powercutting te gebruiken. Gewoon kappen en droppen. Hiermee kan je meer dan 75000 experience per huur krijgen. Jungle flora en fauna Behalve de speciale bomen, zijn er ook nog: Flora * Jungle snake lvl 24 * Jungle spider lvl 37 * Bird level 5 en lvl 11 Fauna * Pineapple trees * Jungle bush * Tropical tree * Jungle grass * Jungle plant * Roots * Creeping plant Ranged Training De NPC's in de multicombat grot zijn een geweldige plaats om Red Chinchompas te gebruiken voor extreem snelle ranged training. De monsters zijn agressief en lopen rond in een multicombat gebied, dus een projectiel kan vele targets in een keer raken. Spelers kunnen ook Ice Burst gebruiken voor experience, maar is niet populair door hoge kosten. Personen Apen: *King Awowogei *Dugopul *Hamab *Solihib *Aberab *Trefaji *Monkey Child *The Monkey's Aunt *The Monkey's Uncle *Padulah *Ifaba *Daga *Kruk *Mizaru (See no evil) *Kikazaru (Hear no evil) *Iwazaru (Speak no evil) *Elder Guard *Uwogo *Muruwoi Niet-Apen: *Karam *Carado *Bunkdo *Lumo *Garkor Vrijgespeelde Muziek *Anywhere - Poort naar Marim *Monkey Madness - Noordelijke deel van het eiland *Island Life - Zuidelijke deel van het eiland Quests *Recipe for Disaster *Monkey Madness *Do No Evil en:Ape Atoll Category:Regio's Category:Eilanden Category:Quest Locaties Category:Zee Category:Koninkrijken